Atmos Slibard
Intro "Few, if any, remember the tales of Atmos. In his prime, Atmos was '''the' celebrity of the Empire. A world-renowned explorer, adventurer, and historian. Atmos visited and mapped dozens of neighboring lands, bodies of water, and extra-dimensional planes. While his academic status faltered (his cartography becoming increasingly sloppy) his cult of personality exploded. His name was synonymous with wealth, luxury, adventure, and sexual prowess. Of course, that is all over. Decent folk do not even whisper the Slibard family name." -'' Adonis Zidal, Professor of History. ---- "In Atmosh, we shee a shining eshample of Oreshtian ideologee at work *sniff*. When thish poor orphan boy wash essentishally *picks at shirt* co-opted by the shysthem, the working classesh were pacified, thinking that they too could rayse to the top. Eventually, the nobles refused to *snifffff* put up with him any longer. Nobody knowsh what becayme of him. It can only be *snifffffffffffff* asshumed that he hash become ideologee itshelf." - ''Sprucewood Zizek, now fired Professor of Philosophy at Dixie's University. ---- ''"That guy? Didn't know he was still around. Think he might owe me some money." ''- A guy we woke up passed out next to a bar. The Early Years Atmos Slibard was born in the streets of the Orestian Capital. An orphan, Atmos spent his day picking pockets, capturing rats to eat, and busking. One day, during a fight with local hooligans, Atmos was saved by none other than Kingsley Kingswell III, the most well known historian / archeologist in the Empire. Kingswell, in a rather strange stroke of compassion, decided to raise the boy. Atmos was pressured by his foster father to study the cultures of the world, but Atmos was never one for academic research. What little study he accomplished was usually done outside, as he trained physically. Eventually, Atmos secured meager employment in a general store. Kingswell, who had caught a strange and debilitating disease during his travels, was bedridden. Atmos tried to care for his foster father, but to finance his expeditions Kingswell had made unsavory connections with various street gangs and mobsters. These debt collectors were looking for a huge sum of cash, and when word got out that Kingswell had associated with these types, he lost what fame and support he had. Atmos spent most of his early adolescence caring for his ailing father. Atmos, seeking a cure for his father's illness, decided to put his years of study to use. Undertaking a huge expedition into area in and surrounding the north, he scouted and mapped most of its unknown territory - however the search for a cure proved fruitless. In the end, Atmos returned home as a famous scholar and adventurer, his father having passed sometime during the expedition. Atmos undertook various expeditions afterwards, bringing back countless artifacts to impress the nobles of Orestia. His escapades were mostly simple affairs until - perhaps due to a mid-life crisis - Atmos decided that he would retrieve an ancient skull belonging to a holy man. It was said to be part of the body of a saint, a holy saint, whom the whole world revered. This skull - mentioned frequently in his father's diary - was a treasure that Atmos knew his father had always wanted. Atmos, feeling only now the guilt and shame of not being with his father on his deathbed, decided that he needed to find the skull. Post-Exile Years (fill in later) Return to Adventure (later) Crimes of Atmos Slibard As a seasoned "adventurer", Atmos is notoriously wanted throughout many places of the world for a wide range of crimes. The following are the most infamous: * Grave robbing * Plundering tombs * Theft * Grand Theft Carriage * Impersonation * Unknowing Assumption of the Throne under False Pretences (as documented and admitted in his best selling ''The Prisoner of Lenca) * Illegal Deforestation * Perjury * Ecosystem destruction * Book theft * Overdue library fees * Accomplice to murder and conspiracy to murder * Sedition * Conspiracy to treachery * Insurance Fraud * Double Parking * Plagarism * Printing Press Piracy * Actual Piracy * Extortion * Drunk driving * Illegal possession of magic mushrooms * Writing Gods of Kalik * When no one was looking, Atmos stole 40 cakes. He took 40 cakes. That is as many as 4 tens. And that's terrible. Pictures Category:Characters Category:Alpha Campaign Category:Early Heroes